


That's why you're so pale

by danielshands



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boyfriends, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Scared!Phil, Vampire AU, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielshands/pseuds/danielshands
Summary: Phil tells his boyfriend he is a vampire.





	That's why you're so pale

Phil was changed into a vampire when he was 18 in 1908. There in that time his life was changed. People in the town saw and knew the changes that took place in Phil and so they kicked him out of their society. This hurt, obviously, as even Phil's mother wouldn't be around him because of "witchcraft". In 2017, this wasn't necessary the case but he still was guarded in certain aspects.

If one was to look at Phil you think it would be easy to tell. He had pale, very white, translucent skin. Many would joke that he looks like Snow White, with his white skin and very black hair. He also had fangs that were retractable and he had the very stereotypical vampire 'symptoms.' Phil can't get close to crosses, silver hurts him- even with the tinniest touch-, onions repulsed him, and sun burnt his pale skin.

But after 109 years of this curse phil was very used to taking care of and hiding his inhuman needs. He didn't want to be rejected like before and because of that he hasn't told anyone. Well anyone who wasn't a vampire or spirt themselves, but he didn't have to tell them, they could just sense it. 

He hasn't told his million of youtube subscribers or any of his friends or more surprisingly, his boyfriend of 8 years. 

He met Dan over YouTube and other chatting sites. He fell in love with him rather quickly. This was the first time in is whole vampire life where he met someone that he become close with. Since his past he normally didn't want to risk being close to someone but now that he had Dan, all was okay. Well most was okay, Dan still didn't know about the biggest secret of his entire existence.

Phil had meant to tell him -probably- but he didn't want Dan to hate him. He wanted to everything to stay how it was but recently the fact thst Dan was growing old and phil being older was starting to notice. Phil told Dan that he was 4 years older than him but now Dan-and their fans-were starting to ask questions.  
\--  
'isnt it weird that I look older than you even though you are older?'

'you look so young phil. What type of cream do you use?'

'isnt it weird that Phil doesn't look like he aged a day?'

\--  
These questions were starting to be daily and phil tried to ignore them-and was doing quite well- until one Dan brought up a fan theory.

Both Dan and Phil were cuddled up on their bed when Dan leaned over and kissed Phil's cheek, and when he pulled back he proposed a theory to phil. 

"Phil, I read the craziest fan theory earlier told. Wanna hear it?" Dan said with a mischievous grin plastered to his face. 

"Shoot." Phil replies because he thinks it's going to be about their non-confirmed relationship or best known as 'phan' on the internet. 

Dan then starts with something that completely shocks phil. "So have you heard the theory that you are actually a vampire?" Dan looked over and smiled but frowned when he saw Phil glance down and become physically stiff. 

"Uh phil are you okay?" Dan looks at Phil with the soft eyes that he is very much afraid to lose. 

"Dan I have to tell you something. Promise me that you won't flip and hate me forever?" Dan giggled at Phil's message and then kissed his shoulder. "Philly, I would never hate you." 

Phil doesn't know how to take this. He knows that dan will leave him do to the fact of his secret but his boyfriend of 8 years deserves to know this horrible, awful secret. 

"Please don't try to hurt me. I will leave right after I tell you , just please don't hurt me." Phil gulps. Its now or never. 

"That rumor about me being a vampire is true." 

Phil decided to tell Dan the whole story straight up, so he doesn't have questions on how it happened. "I was turned into a vampire in 1908. It was a rough night, I was working late in the shoe factory when a man came in - he was the man everyone accused of witchcraft - he bit me and the other man working in the shoe factory too but unfortunately I was the only one who survived.

After that my mother, along with everyone in my town, assumed I killed the other shoe worker, which is far from the truth but because they thought that, they just assumed I was a witch. They tried burning me and hurting me and so I left. I didn't have any choose really. 

I was confused on what I was or why I wasn't dead actually. Then I noticed how how felt starving even with the consumption of food. I started growing fangs and becoming pale and couldn't enter my Catholic Church that I had been attending since I was born. It wasn't until I ate a rare steak that I knew what was up.

I went into a frenzy and then after that it just kind of clicked what I was. After that time, I just kind of survived. I do drink blood and have fangs and all the stereotypical vampire issues. I'm sorry for just now telling you. I love you so much and I didn't want to leave you too soon." Phil finished his historical story by looking down and with tears in his eyes. He hadn't told his story before and it made him quite sad to think about, especially since he knows his boyfriend - best friend- is going to leave him

Phil looks up at Dan because he has remained silent throught the whole story. Phil started getting up, getting ready to leave another person he loved again. 

"So that's why you're so pale" Dan announced like the whole world made since. Phil was almost out their bedroom door when he stopped, turned around, and smiled. 

"I am one of the world's most deadliest creatures and all you care about is how pale I am." He said with a bit of anger in his voice just from the confusion his boyfriend always brings to his life.

Dan walked up to phil and started planting kisses all over his boyfriend's face. 

"I still love you silly", he said taking phil into a hug. 

\-- 

After that night, Phil explained everything about being a vampire. Dan stayed with him and about a month later Phil changed Dan. He wouldn't stop complaining about it, plus he wanted to live eternity with his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!!! Please leave me a comment on how you liked this or if you want me to write anything else. I might write a second one it this about when Dan changes, if you guys want.


End file.
